


you know how to find me

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: (there are mentions to the sadie hawkins dance but none of them are graphic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings!, M/M, OH LOOK ANOTHER RIDICOLOUS FLUFFY SENTIMENTAL SHOT SET IN SOMEWHAT CANON, canon up to halfway to the whitney huston tribute, come see the show at 8:00 pm down at the docks!, making out!, not my fault if there's two thousands way to write seblaine in and they went with none, prom! kind of, side chandler/kurt because of the whole premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: That's how the story goes: boy meets boy in a cute music store, boy breaks up with his boyfriend, boy and boy go to prom together.But maybe the boyfriend is a tad too good looking to have around without distracting him with something shiny.."[...] I'm helping you getting over him. Get a fresh start. There's a boy trying to get over someone too in that gymnasium, and I firmly believe you can help each other out.".or: how kurt and blaine actually broke up in 3x17 and oh! look! two relationship that make sense going into the following season! but what do I know, I'm just a humble bard of forgotten tales of proms and ridicolous boys made stupid by young love





	you know how to find me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be funny. than it got emotional. then it got fluffy. then it got emotional again. i call it life. *sips black coffee and looks out of foggy window*

**From: Chandler**

**EMERGENCY**

**The dance is a disaster**

**Someone spiked the punch and I drank too much and I can't drive home**

**Please pick me up**

**I know you're in Lima**

**PLEASE**

**I'll pay you back in drinks**

Sebastian's father looks at him from the other side of the table and Sebastian turns his phone upside down. He might be trying to be nice, but he isn't leaving a dinner at a fancy restaurant with his father because Chandler Kiehl is an idiot and accepted to go to some guy's prom as a first date. And got drunk on punch on top of that.

"Someone important?" his dad asks with a smirk Sebastian knows he inherited.

It's funny how much he looks like his mom and yet people always know he's his father's son.

Sebastian doesn't even dignify him with a response, stabbing his piece of sacher torte instead of actually eating it.

"I can drive you if you have somewhere to go." his father asks. "We're done anyway."

"No." he says. "I want coffee."

"With a little Parisian twist?"

"God, yes." he says before his father is even done asking.

His father winks at him and raise a hand to call for the waiter.

It's enough of a mood lifter than he even checks his phone when it buzzes again.

**From: Chandler**

**Sebastian**

**I'd hate to resort to this**

**But remember that I could give your phone number to Willow**

The sole mention of his name makes Sebastian want to wash his brain with bleach. He shouldn't even call Willow an him, really, implying a moth ball could have a gender.

He wonders if saying that to his face would have be enough to get rid of him, if only he wasn't giving this whole "being nice" thing a shot.

Still, it's an empty threat. Chandler wouldn't.

Except from the fact it's Chandler and he loves bringing chaos in people's life. At least he's nice enough not to threaten Sebastian with his less than stellar performance at a messy hand job in the bathroom, that night Sebastian had been drinking over his limit to survive a Drag Queen show where one was dressed as Dora the Explorer.

Sebastian guesses it wouldn't hurt to give him a ride home.

"Can you drive me to McKinley? I need to pick Chandler's car up. Possibly him, if I'm feeling generous." he asks his father over his coffee.

If he remembers Blaine going to McKinley he doesn't mention it, and Sebastian is glad he finally settled down in a city long to let Sebastian live with him, even if he's sleeping at the office more times than not and Sebastian is in boarding school. That he knows the places Sebastian mentions, and that he could connect a heartbreak to a place.

.

**To: Chandler**

**I'm here**

**Where do I have to pick up your remains?**

He texts Chandler when his father drops him in the busy McKinley parking lot.

As Sebastian waits for Chandler's text, he spots not one but two people in a inflatable dinosaur costume and suddenly he wants to run the furthest he can from McKinley, because he has his phone in his hands and something to ask Blaine, and he can't do that. It makes him a little sick knowing he's a few feet away from Blaine slow dancing to some stupid sappy prom song.

If Chandler doesn't hurry up he'll murder him and tests the extents of his father's influence over the legal system of the State of Ohio.

He's expecting a text telling him where Chandler has hid himself away to cry, and he gets an enthusiastic hug instead, Chandler's weight dropping on his shoulders out of nothing.

"Gotcha!" he scream in his ear and Sebastian is a breath away from smashing his elbow in Chandler's nose. Accidentally, of course.

"I hope you have a decent explanation." he asks as he shrugs him off, and it's clear Chandler prepared for this because he puts his hands on Sebastian's shoulder and smiles as wide as a cheshire cat.

"I'm doing you a favor! It's about time you stop sulking over that lover boy of yours that goes to another school."

"That makes it sound like he doesn't exists."

"Someone might doubt, but I'm not one of those people. In fact, I'm helping you getting over him. Get a fresh start. There's a boy trying to get over someone too in that gymnasium, and I firmly believe you can help each other out."

Sebastian blinks. He squares his jaw and crosses his arms.

To his credit, Chandler doesn't wince.

"Let me be clear. You made me drive away from a dinner with my father to make me hook up with a boy?"

"Oh, please, you were already done. You wouldn't have come otherwise, you're not that nice." Chandler rolls his eyes, and Sebastian grips his biceps.

"You're insane."

"I'm extra. And you love it. It's the only reason you keep me around."

"I do have a weird fondness for how you manage to make a mess everyone you go, but only when I'm not involved."

"I'm not messing with you! He's really hot and really sad. He needs a nice boy to sweep him off his feet. Make him believe in love again."

"And you called me."

"Yes. Because you need the same thing! It's destiny!"

"What's your angle in this?" Sebastian asks, looking at Chandler's bright wide eyes.

"Spreading positive karma and helping a friend."

"Sure. And?"

Chandler squeezes his shoulder before letting go.

"Come on, you're all suited up and you never say no to a dance. Live a little!"

Now that's rich. Sebastian would laugh if he wasn't trying to figure out Chandler's schemes.

"Is he hitting on your new boy toy?" he asks, and Chandler's smile don't falter.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Sebastian's eyes narrow.

"Wait. You said he's trying to get over someone. Is he your boyfriend's ex? Is he he hotter than you?"

Chandler looks him up and down a few times.

"Hotness is subjective."

"He is. You called me to keep him off his ex because you're worried."

"Listen, he just looks really good. Very- male. He has this weird metrosexual vibe where he'd be too gay to be straight and too straight to be gay."

"That does sound good."

"It's totally your thing. Right up your alley. I mean, he's probably a bit too good for you but he's sad enough that you'll do for tonight."

Sebastian grins.

"You are a terrible person."

"How dare you!" Chandler slaps him on the shoulder. "I might get a little something out of this, but I'm giving you the gift or young love in exchange."

"How can you say this and mean it is beyond me."

"Whatever. Okay. I'm a terrible person- yada yada. Will you come in and at least take a look at him? If he's not cute enough for you, you can just walk away. You don't even have to talk to him. I'll pay for your taxi and it'll be like you were never here."

Sebastian sighs and then he sighs again for good measure.

It is true it would be a pity not to dance when there's bad music playing and he's all cleaned up and wearing a tie.

He wants Blaine to see him, really. And to see Blaine's throat swallow as his eyelashes flutter as he tries not to check him out, as Blaine used to do every time they met. He wants to ask him about those stupid dinosaur suits and see him laugh.

"I can't." he tells Chandler.

There must be something in his eyes, because Chandler's drops the bravado and for a moment he looks a little less like an energizer bunny.

"You can, Sebastian. I don't know what this one boy did to you, but there's other tens in the world. You just need to meet them. And maybe metrosexual sensation there might not be a ten for you, but he's still someone to share a song with."

"Chandler." he says, his mouth a bit dry. "He goes to this school."

Chandler blinks.

"What?"

"He goes to this school, and so does his boyfriend." he says like it doesn't hurt.

Chandler's eyes goes even wider and Sebastian hates that it's not pity but genuine pain.

"I'm so sorry, Seb. I didn't know."

"I know. Still, I can't help you."

Chandler squeezes his arms again and leans a bit closer, and Sebastian smiles to the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not even to show him what he's missing? I mean, I know you're crazy about this guy, but he can't be that much better looking than your blind date."

"Yes, he can. Stop trying to sell me your boyfriend's trash." Sebastian says, somehow insulted on Blaine's behalf. "And no. I can't do that. I've already fucked it up enough."

Chandler looks at him some more like his step sister would after a bad hook up when he was fourteen, and Sebastian leans in the kiss Chandler plants on his cheek.

"You'll be fine?" Chandler asks when he's back on the plant of his feet.

Sebastian nods.

He's about to answer he'll try, but a banshee shriek with the volume turned down come to his ears and Sebastian really doesn't want to do this. It's been a good night so far and he doesn't want it ruined. He squares up.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks showing up behind Chandler, hugging himself like he's been shot. "What is he doing here?" he asks again, a bit faster, looking at Chandler like he's the one that shot him.

Oh.

Wait a second.

Sebastian blesses his father for his intelligence and his mother for her savior fair if he can not only witness the impending disaster with a straight face, but he can see it coming too.

It's weirdly fascinating, like seeing the first sparks of a fire lit up.

"Do you know each other?" Chandler asks rather chipper, reading a room always his strong suit.

"We've met." Sebastian smirks, slipping his hands in his pockets. He stands a bit taller.

"Do you know each other?" Kurt mocks, tripping on the you, and Sebastian bites the inside of his cheek.

It's the first time since it happened that he would voluntarily make an allusion to the Dora the Explorer bathroom fiasco. Too bad he can't. Being nice sucks.

"We're friends." Chandler smiles.

"Hardly." Sebastian says, and Chandler slaps his arm again.

"He loves me. He spontaneously texts me photos of naked moles at two am."

Sebastian would specify he only does it because Chandler looks like one, but if he opened his mouth he'd laugh until tomorrow.

"This is a nightmare. It can be happening." Kurt says so fast Sebastian hears half of it.

Sebastian should have gotten it at the metrosexual sensation.

It's fascinating how his brain passively accepted that Blaine and Kurt would never break up, that he got so wired into thinking Blaine would never be available, forever unreachable.

He knows he's smiling.

Chandler glares at him and Sebastian shrugs.

"It's Lima, Ohio." he manages to say. "Is it that weird that we all know each other?" he asks, trying so hard to fake innocence and not laugh that it almost sounds sincere.

"Fuck." Chandler says all of a sudden, his eyes darting between the two of them, and Sebastian ducks his head.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." he says, and Sebastian blinks. "You never said his name, I didn't think-"

Sebastian closes his eyes when the absolute putrid results of Chandler's rotting brain cells register in his brain.

He doesn't even have the strength to object. He just tries his best to let it wash over him without leaving his brain permanently scarred.

"I mean, he's not exactly your type."

"What?" Kurt asks instead of him, and Sebastian blinks his eyes open because the last thing he needs is Kurt Hummel thinking he likes him.

"I'll let you two have fun." he smiles, squeezing Chandler's shoulder on his way to the gymnasium. "I have someone to dance with."

"Oh. Now that makes more sense." he hears Chandler says like a matter of fact, and Sebastian would almost like to hang around to see the train wreck happen but Blaine is looking pretty and lonely in a suit only a few feet away and the monkeys that lives in Sebastian's brain are collectively smashing their cymbals.

He isn't even nervous.

He enters the gym without nobody questioning if he's a student or a someone's date, and he can't say he's surprised by the lack of security of that hole, but he his mildly taken aback by the hideous dinosaurs decorations. Not that the sensory inputs ever reach his brain, too preoccupied with searching signs of a head of gelled back hair and a tiny frame with broad shoulders.

"Sebastian."

Blaine's voice finds him and Sebastian's swallows, the way Blaine skips the _t _in his name, turns it into a sweet whisper that runs down Sebastian's back.

He turns and his breath catches in his throat. The monkeys go silent and it's deafening.

Blaine's beautiful.

He's impeccable in black slacks and black bow tie hanging untied around his neck, a few buttons of his shirt undone. He's not wearing his jacket, and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

His eyes are a bit lonely, but they're bright even if his jaw is clenched.

It takes Sebastian a double take to notice the hair, wild wet curls slicked back, frizzing at his nape where they're starting to dry.

"Uhm." he fumbles, not even taking his hands out of his pockets, and it could be pity there in Blaine's eyes as he frowns, but Sebastian chooses to believe it's amusement.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Blaine says and Sebastian just stands there until one monkey plays his cymbals and he regains the ability to talk.

"Hi." he says, and Blaine takes a few steps forward when a couple tries to pass between them. "Nice meeting you here."

"Yeah. It's crazy of me to be at my own prom. This is such a lucky chance."

"I agree. We should celebrate. Can I get you a drink?"

Blaine chuckles and crosses his arms and Sebastian can't help himself from staring where his muscles swift under the tight shirt he's wearing.

"Please. It's on me."

Sebastian smiles following Blaine to the punch, a sad muddy orange color that Sebastian would be very disappointed in if a bartender served it to him.

There's something wrong, looking at the wet back of Blaine's shirt and his way his tanned skin his cut by the white fabric. Blaine shouldn't be this nice to him. Shouldn't even be talking to him.

Honestly, now that the cymbals have found their tune again, he doesn't know what he was so happy about when the last conversation he had with Blaine was an apology that was never accepted, and now he's crashing his school dance.

Unless.

His eyes narrow and he accept the plastic cup Blaine hands him.

"So. What brings you here, Warbler?" Blaine asks like he already knows the answer.

"I was all dressed up, it would be a pity not to show off."

"Oh, definitely. A black blazer-" Sebastian swallows when Blaine thugs at the lapel of his jacket. "always deserves a night out."

"I wasn't really expecting to be at a high school dance tonight." he says looking to the side before his eyes settles on Blaine once again.

"I know." Blaine says over his drink. "You wouldn't have worn a tie."

Sebastian laughs and Blaine looks smug as he hold in a smirk.

"I mean- judging from the dinosaurs suits it doesn't look like the dress code is that strict."

"Oh, no, that's where you're wrong." Blaine says and there's a fierce spark in his narrowed eyes.

"We can wear anything that wasn't there in the dinosaur age, unless its polyester dresses that could cause a fire hazard. Hair gel? Never. It would mean you're a time traveler conspirator that wants to perturb the time space continuum and you'd be covered in stickers to let anybody else know. Maybe even straight up bullied into washing it off. But hey, it's all in good humor, isn't it?"

"Now that begins to explains the wet t-shirt contest look you've got going on." Sebastian says, and he knows he has the fondest smile on his face. "I can't say I'm mad."

Blaine chuckles and look away with fluttering eyelashes and Sebastian could look at him forever.

"Too many stickers?"

"Couldn't risk being exposed." Blaine jokes in a very serious mocking voice.

Sebastian's hand itches around his punch. He takes a swing of it, almost grimacing at the overpowering taste of cheap alcohol.

"Fuck. Were dinosaurs alcoholics?" he asks, and Blaine shrugs.

"Apparently. And obviously I have to drive, so I can't even get drunk, which is theoretically the only good thing this travesty of a prom has going for it."

"Mh." Sebastian tilts his head. "I'm not sure about that."

He lets his eyes run over Blaine, take in how he could circle his whole waist with an arm and yet his shoulders would fit Sebastian's shirts, maybe show only a bit more of his collarbone.

"Yeah." Blaine says, and Sebastian's eyes go back to his face. His jawline is still set, but his smile is a little softer. "Me neither."

Unless, comma, he talked with Chandler. And maybe Chandler made his name, maybe Blaine got it by himself, but he knew Sebastian would come, and he hasn't left.

He puts his glass back on the table and extends his arm. Blaine doesn't look away from his eyes.

"Can I have this dance?" he asks, and the music is bad electropop and he doesn't care.

Blaine's smile falters for a second, and Sebastian sees his throat clench.

"Or not." he adds right away, remembering ushered conversations late at night about life being harsher than Sebastian could really comprehend at the time.

"No." Blaine smiles, and he takes Sebastian's hand. "Let's dance. We can't waste the most decent song of the night." he says, tugging Sebastian on the dance floor.

He doesn't stop at the outskirts of the floor, but neither makes his way to the center of it.

When they stop Sebastian's hand go for Blaine's waist, but Blaine's hands is flat against the small of his back, and Sebastian smiles and puts his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

It's not a slow song. They shouldn't be swaying in place, nor staring in each other eyes.

He steps closer and curls his finger around Blaine's neck, his skin still wet with some drops of water running from his hair.

His skin it's a bit sticky with something that feels awfully like slimy ice, and Sebastian suddenly can't breath anymore.

"It's okay." Blaine says softly, and Sebastian breaths out slowly.

"No, it's not."

"Sebastian." he says, searching for his eyes, and Sebastian shudders when he feels Blaine's thumb stroke his back over his blazer.

"If it wasn't okay I wouldn't be dancing with you."

"Why are you?" Sebastian asks before he can catch himself. "Dancing with me?"

"Because," Blaine smiles, looking up and to the side. "I've heard we're both too pretty to be sad over boys that don't deserve us."

It's a dissonance of cymbals in his head once again.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you're handsome. And smart. That you've been hurt-" Blaine's voice falter, but his gaze doesn't. "and that you need a good night."

He does.

He desperately does. One good night to remind him he's eighteen and he has all his life in front of him and that he can stop being careful of everything he does.

"Funny." he smirks. "That's exactly what I've been told about the guy he tricked me into coming here to dance. Are we sure there isn't a third sad looking guy waiting for either of us?" he jokes, and Blaine smiles and tugs Sebastian a little closer.

"Well, if that was the case I'd be sorry for him. I'm not letting you go."

Sebastian leaves Blaine's hand to wrap both arms around his neck, and he's thankful the music changes to the most hideous slow dance in existence because at least he can pretend he isn't hiding his face.

The collar of Blaine's shirt is tainted an unassuming light blue where the slushie must have hit him on the back of his head.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." he says again, and Blaine stops pretending they're dancing. He hugs him and turns his head against Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian wishes he could enjoy it without guilt swimming in his lungs.

"I know." he says against Sebastian's neck. "I'm sorry I haven't called you after Regionals."

"You had all the rights not to-"

"No, I didn't. You were upset, and lonely, and you still owned up to whatever mistake you might have made. You took a stand and helped people. And you gave an hell of a performance, too."

He pulls away just enough that Blaine can look at him.

There's a small smile on his lips and his eyes are warm, and Sebastian doesn't trust himself saying anything.

"I didn't call because I had a perfectly crafted excuse to stop talking to you. I knew you were hurting, and still I couldn't- I should have just-"

"It wasn't working, Blaine." he admits and regrets as soon as Blaine's eyes darken in hurt.

"Whatever we were doing. It was something, and you kept telling me it wasn't. I was jealous, and spiteful, and I had enough of you talking with me for hours just to go back to your boyfriend afterwards. I would have ended up hurting you anyway, not like that, never like that, but I would have said something I'd regret even thinking. We had an expiration date."

Blaine's eyes hurt to look at. His arms around Sebastian are loose, and it doesn't feel like he wants to touch him anymore, but when Sebastian tries to pull away, Blaine holds to him, his hands gripping at Sebastian's elbows.

"See? I have a lot to be sorry for." he tilts his head.

"I wasn't-"

"Sebastian." Blaine talks over him, and Sebastian let Blaine put his arms around him again. "You don't have the copyright on fucking things up."

It's nice to breath again. To see Blaine's small smile and honey eyes and think that maybe he deserve the tiniest shard of a moment.

"That's too bad. That would make me a lot of money." he smiles back, and brushes a curling strand of hair behind Blaine's ear. It doesn't stay in place, and Blaine leans in Sebastian's touch. He smiles, eyes crinkling and mouth closed, and he's breathtaking.

It's probably a bad idea to kiss him.

It's the only one he has.

It might Blaine's fault for tilting his head up like it's the only idea in his head too.

It's the most innocent kiss Sebastian ever experienced. Lips slotting together and lingering just enough that Sebastian has to breath trough his nose.

Blaine's cheek smells like raspberry and the kind of manly minty aftershave Sebastian wished he had a real reason to use.

When Blaine pulls away it feels a lot like leaving a lover behind at a train station.

"You're beautiful." Blaine breaths, and the cymbals rattles on the ground.

Blaine laughs, small and soft and sweet and a bunch of other nice short words that start with S.

"If only I knew it was this easy to shut you up." his arm circles Sebastian's waist, his fingers digging in Sebastian's hip, and there's nowhere else to go than to Blaine's lips.

It's considerably less innocent, and not by Sebastian's intent. Blaine's tongue is in his mouth without hesitation, and he tastes faintly like punch, and Sebastian's knees are weak.

A single note.

Blaine is kissing him and he isn't kissing back.

Blaine laughs against his lips when he does, and it's hands gripping and teeth clenching and lips swelling under bites. It's hungry and urgent and still it's impossibly, sickeningly sweet.

When they part it's only because someone crashes into them. It's a dinosaur suit.

Blaine sighs in unadulterated exasperation, hiding his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"I hate this prom so much."

Every word is lips and warm breath against skin more than it is a sound.

Sebastian's eyelashes flutter.

Blaine looks up and it's warm caramel eyes and a cheeky grin instead of wet dark curls he's suddenly looking at.

"Come on." he says. "Let's go back to the twentyfirst century."

Blaine's fingers sneak in Sebastian's and he's suddenly aware he has hands again.

He follows Blaine outside the gym, past some couples making out against lockers, until there's fresh air hitting his skin. The air smell like rain to come.

"I'm glad you came." Blaine tells him, and he's gorgeous, and if not happy he doesn't look sad anymore.

Sebastian kisses him again. Because he's only aware of his hands and Blaine's jaw moving under them, of their mouth melting in each other.

"Don't steal my lines." he mumbles, and Blaine smiles against his lips, and this is everything Sebastian ever wanted.

"I hate you." a loud sigh comes from a few feet away.

Sebastian would be more upset at the interruption if he wasn't forced to recognize that without Chandler there would be nothing to interrupt.

Blaine slides his arm around his waist, keeps him close while they share a look and settle their eyes on Chandler, and Sebastian is aware he's smiling like a twelve years old at Disneyland.

A generic twelve years old, of course. He's never gotten the appeal of long lines, sickeningly sweet food that left your fingers sticky, and sweltering sun. It would make holding Blaine's hands really uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go to Six Flags?" he asks, and he's quite offended when Blaine looks at him like he's deranged.

"It was just a thought. You can say no." he shrugs very casually, and Blaine smiles and his grip on his hip tightens and Sebastian kisses him.

The groan of discomfort in the back are vaguely satisfying.

"I despise you. I wish I never called you."

"No you don't." Sebastian says, "And even if you did, it would serve you right. A practical lesson in stop taking advantage of other people."

Sebastian is really offended by the loud _ah_ getting out of Chandler's mouth. He turns to Blaine but the traitor is smiling like he's one step away from laughing in his face.

"Yeah, sure, make fun of me. Like I'm not your favorite person. Besides, you should be happy. Your plan worked like a charm."

"I'm happy for you. I'm miserable for me. Kurt has disappeared somewhere with Rachel and I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"Him." Blaine answers pointing casually at Sebastian, and Sebastian is pleasantly surprised there hasn't been any weird tension at the mention of Kurt's name. "Kurt's not a fan of Sebastian. Might be partially, maybe, my fault."

Sebastian would object it's absolutely none of Blaine's fault, but Blaine's cheeky and Sebastian is kind of, moderately, crazy about him.

Chandler sighs. Sebastian would have seen him throw his head back, he's sure, but Blaine is far prettier to look at.

"Don't worry, he'll get around."

"Just dump him." Sebastian says.

"I don't want to dump him."

"Why?" Sebastian asks, and he's genuinely in search for an answer.

"Sebastian." Blaine says, and it's politely exasperated. Which reminds Sebastian he really doesn't care about Kurt if he's not wasting Blaine's time.

"He'll be fine." he drawls. "Even if he doesn't believe you look the same to me as Rufus the mole rat, it's not like he doesn't know I'm a taken man."

The punch must have added up with the expensive wine and liquor. Either that, or happiness makes him stupid.

"Are you?" Blaine asks, warm eyes and fond cheeky smile.

"He is, emotionally." Chandler answers. "He's practically a war widow. He just lacks the mourning clothes and a handkerchief with your initials embroidered on it."

"Shut up, Chandler."

"Shut up, Chandler?" Blaine mocks him, squinting up at him. "Are you so embarrassed this is the best you can come up with?"

"Excuse me if I'm preoccupied thinking about something else rather than writing a paper for the creative insults seminar."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine asks, narrow eyes and upturned lips. "And what could that something be?"

"Do you want a complete walk-trough or you'd prefer a blind first run?"

"I would prefer if you got a room." Chandler says, unimpressed. "Sincerely."

Blaine laughs, a deep sound and mischievous eyes, and Sebastian runs a hand trough his hair, still wet and slick and as thick as Sebastian maybe possibly imagined in detail. He looks up and smiles, small and genuine, and Sebastian kisses him now that he has the chance, before the spell falters.

It's short and sweet and when Sebastian pulls back there's something in Blaine's eyes and the way his throat moves under the emergency light that makes him think perhaps they don't have to end, like the glass slipper staying trough the night.

The first tick of the clock to midnight comes with a _hey_ that sounds like a surrender. Blaine turns immediately, without thinking about it, and Sebastian feels the urgent, irrational impulse to bite to the bones. He keeps looking at Blaine.

One thing Blaine has never been able to conceal, and it's been attraction, and love, and all that comes with it. Huge eyes, shy looks, parted lips- it's what made Sebastian so interested, to see him so unguarded when in everything else he hid behind polite smiles and perfect posture.

Blaine's profile is the definition of proper. He has a small polite smile on his lips, and his eyes are fixed on Kurt. Maybe, Sebastian muses, he's not the only one wanting to bite.

The clock ticks back. Sebastian slowly inches a finger in the collar of Blaine's shirt, and the look he gets back it's warm and golden, and every bit as angry behind that.

"They're about to announce Prom Queen and King." Kurt says trying to be casual, and Sebastian has at least four thousands mean things to say about that and Kurt and creative reenactments of Carry, but he bites it off.

"We can't miss that." Chandler says accepting the peace treaty.

"I'm pretty sure we could." Sebastian says. "Are you in the mood for some McDonald's?"

Blaine's thumb becomes drawing circles in his back, which makes Sebastian remember Blaine is touching him and doesn't seem to want to stop doing it, and he misses Blaine's answer entirely.

"Mh?"

Blaine laughs and his hand slides off Sebastian's back until it takes Sebastian's hand, fingers intertwining.

"Come on, I'll buy you a happy meal." he says, and how Sebastian makes sense of that is very hard to tell.

"And alas, a radiant smile downs on her face, for her beloved is finally back from the war." Chandler narrates in a bouncy voice.

"Shut up, Chandler." he says, but there's no bite to it, and then Sebastian doesn't think he'll ever be able to breath soundly again.

He stares, arm dead, as Blaine brings their hands to his mouth and kisses Sebastian's knuckles, a feather like touch under narrow eyes that make Sebastian forget, once and for all, the foolish idea he'd have any ground to stay on in this- whatever this is.

"Come on," Blaine says once more against his skin, "it's disheartening to see you so tame. Let's go take care of all that something in your head."

Sebastian is walking away faster than it's polite to do. Blaine laughs and tags along, seemingly uncaring of crossing the parking lot of a public school after a dance he has walked off hand in hand with another guy.

"Blaine-"he starts, but he stops when a couple of kids pass by on their way to their car, and a wild head of blond curls calls out."Anderson! I'm voting for you next year! No more dinosaurs!"

Blaine laughs even if his hand has clenched around Sebastian's.

"I don't even know if I'm running, Amanda."

"You better. This school needs to start making sense!"

Blaine shakes his head and waves away Amanda and her friends, and Sebastian doesn't stop staring at him until he turns and looks up, and up some more.

"What?" Blaine asks. For once it looks like he's genuinely embarrassed, and Sebastian thanks the full moon for letting him see Blaine's throat darkening in a blush.

Sebastian wonders what kind of face he's making to make him look like that. Something close to lovesick, he's sure.

"I'm just happy some people seem to have half a brain at this school. This Amanda chick seems to recognize quality when she sees it."

Blaine waves him off and there he is, brushing away a compliment he knows he deserves.

"We're in debate together." he says, gently starting to walk them off to an expensive Audi that doesn't belong in that parking lot and Sebastian knows Blaine pretends not to be smitten with. "Let's just say they've heard a thing or two about what I think of this place."

"That any school that has pee stain on the walls should be considered an hazard to teenage safety and be closed without a twenty-four hour notice?"

Blaine's eyes are scolding him, but his mouth is smiling.

"That it has potential to be nice, but no one seems to care. I mean, neither did I until they decided to make me look like an ABBA background dancer- still, this place could be good."

"If you say so." Sebastian shrugs, and Blaine laughs and so very gently pushes him flat against the side of his car.

"I could cite you the five reasons why public school is the superior choice straight from my father's favorite article," Blaine says when Sebastian has already strategically placed a hand at the base of his neck, some of his palm touching Blaine's skin between the shirt collar sides. "but one of the reasons is that it encourages a better sense of community and we both know that kind of ruins the validity of the other statements too, so-"

Sebastian laughs, perhaps louder than he should, but it's difficult to ignore how Blaine is inching closer between his legs, how his hips are almost flushed against Sebastian's.

It would be easier to deal with if he knew he could kiss him.

Blaine's heart is picking up against Sebastian's fingertips, betrayed his straight back, his relaxed shoulder, his perfect smile.

It was different kissing by the emergency lights, with the muffled sound of music behind them. Or maybe it's just Sebastian wasn't thinking about it. Maybe Blaine's heart has been beating like this since Sebastian asked him to dance, since he saw him, since he even left his house that afternoon, since when he woke up that morning.

A car door slams and Blaine's heart races some more.

Sebastian decided all together to stop monitoring Blaine's vitals and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks, because maybe Blaine wants to be asked.

Or not. He tenses up, he curls a bit into Sebastian's frame, pressed his nose to the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"I am." he answers, kissing his neck. Sebastian turns to make it easier for him, trained movements and an unfamiliar sweet swelling in his heart as Blaine nibbles and kisses and licks. "I am very okay." he says again, another flat kiss. "My nerves-" he adds, and Sebastian runs a hand trough his hair, gently drives him a inch higher up his neck. "well, they're as good as they'll ever be on the night of a school dance."

His breath his warm against Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian finds Blaine's fingers, locks their hands together, and he can't remember the last time he held a hand that wasn't Blaine's.

"Alright." he says, because Blaine stopped sounding like he needed to say something but he couldn't make the words up.

"Thanks for asking." Blaine adds, a low rumble that makes Sebastian ache in more than one way.

"Thank you for telling me."

Blaine chuckles, all chest, and his hand presses against Sebastian's hip-bone, and it's not the place and it's not the time but Blaine is using his neck to soothe his nerves and they're pressed so tight-

"You're always so polite." Blaine says, and it sounds so ridiculous coming from his mouth and directed at Sebastian, that he almost lets Blaine go.

Almost.

"Excuse me?" he asks, and Blaine leaves a last kiss on a neck he doesn't know yet gets easily bruised- Sebastian does, and that's why he rarely let guys eat his neck out, but this is Blaine and Sebastian will let him do anything.

"Always saying your thank yous and excuses me- it drives a bit crazy, really."

It's the first time Sebastian has been told his good old southern manners are attractive, and what's worst is that he know what Blaine is going to say next. He could steal the words from his mouth.

"Makes me wonder what you'd say if I had my way with you."

It's the loudest note and the loudest silence to follow.

Blaine had looked at him before like he wanted to fuck him, sure, but Sebastian hadn't thought about the levels of restrain that came with Blaine, to be peeled layer after layer until it got to-

that.

Sebastian's problem is, he's weak willed when it comes to sex. He wants it, the other guy wants it, he gets it, end of the story, even when it's the married neighborhood with two kids barely younger than him, even when it's a closeted Mormon guy on his mission that clearly needed a boyfriend along with a hand on his dick.  
Sebastian just isn't going to tell Blaine he kind of wants that McDonald's. That he wants this as he wants oxygen to breath, but maybe just a few hours down the line.

Sebastian is right about Blaine on a lot of things.

On how tight he holds himself, on the way he just has to be that makes people notice he's in a room, on how much he loves and gives and doesn't really know he could get all of that back.

Sebastian knows he's been wrong about Blaine being sweet about sex at least since the day he exasperated Nick so much that he told him under sworn secrecy what really happened on the back of Logan's truck the summer before sophomore year, or how at least three guys know of a unused room under the roof perfect to make out in that no one ever found unlocked but Blaine.

He just hasn't thought about Blaine actually wanting to want him.

He has given much thought to what comes after the looks and the hushed words and the weight of Blaine against him. He has given thought to what he thought would came before, holding his hand and going to places together, and seeing his laugh in person, and have Blaine in any way one could have a person.

He hasn't thought about this. About Blaine's hands tracing his cheek with a gentle touch that doesn't belong to clear eyes blown black.

He will be thinking about this for a long time.

It's when Blaine's lips press tighter together and curl up at one corner that he realizes he's been standing there like a deer in headlights for he doesn't know how long.

He kisses him, then. Lift himself from the cozy corner Blaine made for him in his arms, his car, his legs, and holds his waist like he has been meaning to since the night began, and Blaine laughs in his mouth and his hands are so impossibly strong on Sebastian's arms, gripping his shoulders, holding the sides of his neck.

The harder the kiss, the faster his head cools.

He knows how it's done. He knows his a, b and cs, he knows how to touch, where to kiss.

He doesn't, really.

All it takes is a hum, a gentle strong hand curling around his hip his arm his neck, eyelashes fluttering open to see dark curls and those deep black eyes ringed in gold, the scent of raspberry drowned in expensive aftershave, and he

doesn't know,

not really.

"Blaine-" he says, and maybe he's said a million times, or maybe it's the first one.

Blaine gently bites his bottom lip, and Sebastian can feel the difference between his front teeth -one slightly bigger than the other- in the way they sink into his skin.

"Mh?" he hums in another kiss, this time on his jaw.

It's him

It's Blaine

And Sebastian can't-

He knows it's the last kiss when it's a close mouthed one that lasts long enough to make Sebastian dizzy over something that's not feelings.

Blaine takes a step back, ducks his head as to admire his handiwork. His neck is red under the moonlight and a flickering streetlight, and the flush has finally reached his cheeks. His hair is a mess of drying curls, tangled and matted down. His eyes are just as dark as before, but he has quickly pulled back at least half of the protective films, enough so that Sebastian can actually look at him.

It's the wildest Sebastian has seen Blaine, and still he looks like he walked out of brunch with some small country's royal family.

Sebastian doesn't know how he looks like down to which direction his hair is standing or how red his lips are, or how purple his is skin already, but he's seen himself in enough mirrors to know he looks good. He indulges in it, messes his hair up with the pretense of putting himself together, straighten his blazer in a way that will make his shoulders wider, leans back so that his legs look longer.

By the smile in Blaine's eyes, he knows exactly what Sebastian is doing and probably thinks he's being ridiculous.

By the hollow in Blaine's cheek showing he's biting it, it works anyway.

"I have a really intense craving for french fries right now." Blaine says looking straight at Sebastian's mouth.

He licks his upper lip out of habit, remembering all at once how he first learn how to do it because he had overheard some girls in the bathroom at a birthday party saying how it made boy go crazy.

He looks away and smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Sebastian?"

It's a rattling of music every time Blaine says his name.

"Yes?"

"I'll go." he says, and Sebastian frowns.

He doesn't say anything, because Blaine is taking his time, or maybe he's still not sure he should be saying what he's going to say.

"I'll go with you to Six Flags, if you want to." he adds opening the door to his car with the almost sinful sound of expensive locks.

Blaine looks at him just long enough for Sebastian to know he sees precisely how over the moon he is. Then he slides into the driver seat, and suddenly Sebastian can breath because he's not seeing him even if Blaine is imprinted into his eyelids, and he knows how to function when he's not busy thinking I must have him I can make him happy he'll make me happy.

"I don't know." he says when he's walked off some edge to get to the shotgun seat. "I mean, I'd be delighted to, but I hate theme parks. They're pointless and hot."

"Mh." Blaine smiles shifting the manual gear in this stupid fancy car Sebastian doesn't care about, and yet still loves. "I think I get what you mean." he says, hands shifting on the steering wheel and eyes searching for Sebastian with a fondness that's almost loud.

"Really? I'd thought you'd like them." Sebastian says buckling his seat belt.

"I do. I wasn't talking about theme parks."

It takes a few more seconds.

Sebastian doesn't think he has ever looked up that slowly.

Blaine holds his stare for a moment before turning to the road, shifting gears once more.

Sebastian knows the silence will hold up for a second more. That Blaine will start laughing, his eyes crinkling, and that he'll start on a rampage about how not pointless and actually fundamental for human history he is, and that Blaine will say plenty of sure and you're right and mmmh, and Sebastian will go on and on just to <strike>hear him</strike> see him having fun.

But he still has a few tenths of a second to just exists, to hold on the twitch in Blaine's smile and the purr of the engine, his chapped lips and the stupid thought that if any of the monkey in his brain had survived the night, he would know by now how good love songs could sound when played to the tune of cymbals.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and can't leave the bed so what better moment to tie up some shots. enjoy, and as always if you want to tell me anything please leave a comment so i can beam and scream and eventually answer a month later with an essay.  
no but really thank you all for reading my stuff. i started writing seblaine again because i finally have the words they deserve and to find all of you still here after almost eight years since it's started it makes my heart doki-doki, as the youth weeb says
> 
> see you next time! (which is actually soon. like for real. it's the out of season saint valentine's day shot i've been mentioning -come find me on tumblr at seblanclersmythe enough for the self promo. because i'm actually just an italian tv scheduler handed the simpsons christmas specials: i just play them whenever i want but at christmas.)
> 
> (also title from Idea of Happiness by Van She!)


End file.
